


A pact

by guren666



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon!Bilbo, Gandalf is a sneaky sneaky wizard, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Bilbo Baggins, Thilbo is still alive in my heart, Why Did I Write This?, even after last movie, so enjoy i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: I started having strange dreams about orcs, dragons and dwarves long before I set out to help them. Now I was in the middle of nowhere, following after the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. Something in that broody demeanor drove me closer and closer to the dwarf prince with each passing day. Then, one night I got a warning in my dreams. Perhaps from the creators themselves.





	1. Last of his kind

**Author's Note:**

> lol I found this on my ffnet account and for some reason when I joined AO3 I forgot to add this beauty here, so I did it now. Hope it's... a good read at least. I wrote this a long time ago so don't judge it too harshly 'kay?

I started having strange dreams about orcs, dragons and dwarves long before I set out to help them. Now I was in the middle of nowhere, following after the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. Something in that broody demeanor drove me closer and closer to the dwarf prince with each passing day. Then, one night I got a warning in my dreams. Perhaps from the creators themselves. I dreamed about the fall of Durin's line. First to fall was Fili, killed by a dragon that I presumed was Smaug, cutting his throat with the sharp claws. In front of his brother and uncle. And me, who couldn't believe what happened. Then, my point of view changed – I was inside the dragon, no like I saw it through the dragon's eyes. _I_ was the dragon. I couldn't stop murdering my friends, I was ecstatic and in frenzy. Until it was almost over and Thorin faced me. Kili was killed in between the fighting, I burned him to ashes without mercy.

Then, I saw from afar how the last of Durin's line was charging, heading for me with vengeance. In the dream the dragon (me) screamed and tears began to flow on their own. I was in sheer despair. Why?! In that moment I awoke.

"Lad! Snap out of it." Someone was gently shaking with me. My eyelids fluttered and I opened my eyes. It was dark, distant fire was burning out. It took some time before I recognized Balin, his expression was worried. "Are you okay?"

I cracked up a smile as best as I could, despite the horror I felt in my heart. "I am fine. Just a nightmare."

Someone snorted. I looked to the right and saw Dwalin who polished his greataxe, glancing at me through his sharp gaze. "A mighty loud nightmare, I say. What was it about? Losing all your handkerchiefs?"

He was making fun of me, but it was preferable to telling him and Balin what I dreamed about. We don't need more bad omens or bad predictions.

"It must be something I ate. I am sorry for waking you up." I apologized, my mind was slowly steadying. It wasn't real. It cannot happen, can it? I am a hobbit. Simple hobbit, how could I suddenly become a dragon? It was most likely my fear and anxiety that magicked up that strange dragon-y perspective in my dream. If it were to happen, I'd stop it. Or at least die trying. I can't allow it. Why can I not allow it? I froze for a moment, contemplating exactly  _why_ I cannot allow it to happen. They weren't friendly to me... not from the start. It wasn't probably gonna happen. I'll worry about it when we're near the Lonely Mountain. Which was miles far from us. We still had ways to go...

I stood up, rolling up my bedroll. "Since I am up earlier, let me guard. You two get some sleep."

The brothers exchanged quick glances, then Dwalin shrugged and went off to sleep first. Balin followed after him, soon. Before he went to sleep, he said to wake up Thorin to guard with me. I wasn't sure it was a good idea, considering my dream and if I saw Thorin now, I'd probably act strangely. "Nonsense. I can keep watch alone. Ori kept watch alone yesterday."

"Lad, you're... pale. Are you sure you're okay?"

I laughed nervously. There's no hiding from Balin. He's a sharp one. "I will be fine. Just need to walk around a bit." The old dwarf put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Whatever you've dreamed about, know that it wasn't true."

I giggled. "Thank you, Balin. You're right."

"You go clear your head. I'll wake up Thorin before I go to sleep." I panicked. "No!" Balin turned to face me, his brow raised. "Lad, I have a feeling that dream wasn't a pleasant one and involved Thorin. Am I right?"

I shook my head, walking away. "Surely you jest! Go and wake him, Balin. I just didn't want to wake him up. He seemed really exhausted."

Balin didn't buy my bogus story, I saw it written on his face, nonetheless, he ventured off towards the other end of the camp where the rest of company slept peacefully. Better heed Balin's advice and clear my mind, lest he wake everyone and they'll question me till I spill out the beans. I'd rather not.

I wanted nothing more than seeing Thorin, his nephews, his friends to succeed. And live to tell stories about our venture. Creators willing, we will all survive whatever is coming our way. All of us. Unknowingly I wandered to the cliffs to the south not far from our campsite and there I sat down on the cold stone, thinking.

The soft footsteps alerted me that I won't be alone for much longer. Chances were it was the man who I dreaded to see this very chilly night. "You're far from camp." His tone was neutral, as if he was assessing my mood. He resumed his walking and halted behind me, his presence was like a magnet to me, drawing me in.

"I apologize. I'd make a terrible front gate guard of your kingdom once it's yours again. Oh, I've gotten ahead of ourselves. You'd have no use for me once I get the Arkenstone."

"Maybe." Thorin simply replied, his eyes were probably glued on me. I could feel him burning circles into my back. "Balin told me you had a really bad dream. Wanna talk about it?"

"Why the sudden interest?" I asked.

"Do you always answer a question with a question?" Thorin said in dry tone.

"When I try to avoid and unpleasant topic, yes."

"Was it that bad?"

I didn't answer. Thorin sighed and sat down next to me, hanging his fur coat around my shoulders. I blinked. "You looked like you'd freeze to death. I don't want to lose the only burglar we have to cold. Be grateful, Master Baggins."

His coat was warm and it instantly set my temperature to normal. I drew it closer, enclosing it around my neck. "I knew you were cold."

I chuckled. He can be attentive and unpredictably nice, when he wants. "Thank you, Thorin. I owe you."

Now it was his turn to slightly smile. I saw his lips curl up a bit. "Now let's go back to camp and keep watch properly, shall we?"

I nodded and stood up, covered in Thorin's coat. I probably looked ridiculous. My father would fret and expire from the embarrassment and improper behavior as of late, but you take what you can, right? It was better than freezing down to the very bones.

We got back and sat down on the grass, staring far in the distance in the direction of Lonely Mountain. What if there's the Smaug dragon I kept hearing so much about in the past two months? How do we kill such a beast? I was sure it won't surrender Erebor if we ask nicely and leave to find another hoard of gold. The dwarves didn't think too far into the future. Also, the wizard was the one who got me spirited away on this fool's errand of a quest. I glanced at the sleeping stature of Gandalf, frowning. Thanks a lot, I thought.

"A gold piece for your thoughts, Master Baggins."

"They are worth more than that, but I shall elaborate, if you wish. I was thinking about the night you visited me in Bag End and invited me to join you. Now I am not certain it was a good idea."

Thorin crossed his arms, watching me intently. "What prompted you to change your mind? Why did you come after us?"

"I don't know. I don't know what it's like to lose your homes to a catastrophe. I don't know what it's like to live in exile, thinking about that one moment when something went terribly wrong. I know one thing though, how it feels to lose someone important to you."

The dwarf sat closer to me, because I reduced my voice volume to whispering. I didn't want anyone else to hear it. Sharing it with Thorin was hard enough. "When the Baranduin froze over during one of the extremely cold and grueling winters, Shire was invaded by starving, giant wolves. They were savage, killed many hobbits. I was only a young lass, less than twenty years old. My parents instructed me to barricade the home from inside. They went out into the cold weather to battle the savage beasts. There weren't many volunteers, because obviously hobbits aren't exactly warrior material, as you've noted by now." Thorin snorted at that, but otherwise remained silent. So I continued. "They told me they'd return soon once they rid Shire of the wolves. Two days passed and I was growing worried. I knew something bad has happened. I went outside, looking for them. I didn't get far – the wolves were at my doorstep, waiting for me. Their mouths were spewing with blood, the crazed eyes haunting me. I was paralyzed with fear. I couldn't move. The closest of them was leaping towards me and then a ball of fire was shot at the wolf. It cried out and died immediately. It was him." I motioned towards Gandalf, who slept for once. "He saved me from them, killed them all. He said to me that he's just arrived here. I don't know if it was fate or I had the creators blessings that day, but I survived. I searched with Gandalf for survivors. Almost everyone survived thanks to the brave acts of the courageous women and men that took arms to defend their loved ones. And they paid... the ultimate price. When we found my parents... they were dead."

Thorin's eyes glimmered with sympathy. "I am sorry. I didn't know you had lost someone, too. "

I waved, chuckling quietly. "Don't feel sorry. You've had it worse than me. It's me who should be sorry for my inadequate actions in the past. I'll try to be worthy of being one of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield from now on." I said with determination. Thorin shook his head. "You've become worthy the moment you stepped over the doorstep and ran to meet us."

I was thankful it was so dark outside and hopefully Thorin won't notice me blushing. He rarely showed this side to me. I think this was the first time. We didn't speak much prior to the troll incident. "Thorin?"

"Yes?"

"What if the dragon will be there when we arrive?"

"Why, that's when your job begins, Master Baggins. We need a burglar for this. We'll talk more on that topic when we're inside Erebor. For now, don't think about it." I nodded, but the lump in my throat couldn't be swallowed so easily. I felt uneasy and I shivered uncontrollably. Thorin who took mistook my chills of dread for natural chills leaned closer, grabbed my wrist and forcefully drew me against him chest. I squealed but he quickly covered my mouth. "Shh. Don't wake them up. We'll have a long night ahead of us."

His grip was strong and no to mention he was warm. "B-but..." I stuttered, unable to form normal sentences, ashamed of my flustered state. Don't think too much about it, Bilbo. I am just a bit cold and he simply shares his body heat with me. In wilderness, it was normal. Or so I heard when I was a younger hobbit. Now I wasn't so sure if it was a good idea. I tried to withdraw, but he pulled me in again. "Stop struggling, Master Baggins. Despite lending you my coat, you're still cold. Seriously, hobbits are so fragile. I am doing you a favor."

I fumbled against his chest, giving up on escaping. If he won't let me go, then so be it. "Fine, if you insist Thorin. But I am not guarding and neither are you when we stay like this."

A cool breeze brushed over the trees and it passed past us. The wind played with Thorin's mane. "The wind is calm tonight. South winds are said to be tied with good omens. I say nothing will happen. And soon it'll be daybreak. Just stay like this until it's time to go."

"Okay." I murmured softly.

It was awkward, but I was content with the situation. Thorin wasn't one to let someone into his personal space. I must be... special? No, he simply looks out for me when we're on watch. Best not get too hopeful. I might have some deeper affections, but it's not gonna happen. I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up, I was curled up in my bedroll, without Thorin's coat. The dwarf was standing above me. "You were too tired, so I let you sleep. The sun is rising. Wake up the others. I'll look around and find the path in the meantime."

I got up and looked around. The sun was rising up on the horizon. We're moving so soon? Durin's day is closing in, maybe that's why. We don't have time to dally here.

When we were on the road again, I couldn't help but start thinking about the dream again. What was it exactly? A result of my troubled mind? Warning? Or maybe premonition?

"Master Baggins." Thorin's deep voice tore me from my inane pondering to the reality. I was on the tail of group and he was in front. Everyone glanced at us curiously. "Come over here. I might need your help."

My help? I was good in cartography, but so were Balin and at least two other elder dwarves. I walked past Ori, Nori, Bofur, Dwalin, Gloin and finally reached Gandalf, Balin and Thorin. "What can I help with?"

Thorin showed me his maps. "There are two ways. I wanted to consult with you, Gandalf and Balin about the course of our quest."

Gandalf rolled his eyes. "Stop being so frivolous, Thorin! You need help from Lord Elrond! None of us can read moon runes, only he can. We are going to Rivendell. We have to."

"No. I don' trust elves. They abandoned my folk and left us for the dead. I am not going to plead for his help!"

Thorin was adamant on this, but Gandalf was right. We don't have a clue about the door's whereabouts. "If I may..." I inserted myself into their minor exchange of opinions. "You may, that's why I have called you over." Thorin spoke.

"Right. Eh, I think we should go to Rivendell. Without help we won't find the hidden door in time. I know dwarves and elves don't have the best relations, but let's put them aside. I heard that Lord Elrond is of noble sort. He will help us and we'll go on our way."

The dwarf was thinking, until he gave his maps to Balin. "Fine. I see your point. Let's go to that damned place, get the location of door and we leave."

I could see how relieved Gandalf and Balin were. Thorin could be stubborn. "Then it's settled. We must change our heading then. Go northeast." Gandalf instructed the group.

I went back to my position, but when Kili and Fili came to talk to me, I knew they were up to their tricks. "Mister Boggins, you persuaded our uncle. Not many people get to change his mind. I applaud you."

"It's true. Only our mother, Dwalin and Balin have got him to change his mind about something. You must be something then."

"I'll take that as compliment." I retorted, fastening my pace. I didn't want to think about it that way. He just values my opinions because of my unique position in his quest. It's not like he has personal interest in someone as mundane and ordinary as myself. My mood dropped and I was once more reminded that I left my life behind for them for my unrequited love at first sight.

That was my motivation.

And the hope that the dwarf could fall for me as we traveled.

It was wishful thinking. I knew that.

But I am here and I will aid them. To the end.


	2. Last of his line

Months later, inside Erebor, main floor...

 

 

 

The dragon turned to face me. "You care about them? Then watch as they die!"

My eyes widened. No, he'll destroy Lake Town! Because of me! I must stop him! " **NO**! Don't do that! They are innocent!"

Smaug snorted and his fire gland lightened up. "You've gone soft."

I blinked at that. I have... gone soft? What did the dragon mean by that? Thorin approached me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Don't give into his foul talk. He is bluffing, making stuff up to confuse you. That's what dragons do."

Smaug roared. "Enough! If you wanna know the truth and stop me from going into Lake Town, then come outside."

What truth? We all shrugged and as seemingly invincible Smaug was to us, we had little choice. "We don't trust your kind. But we have no means of killing you with our weapons."

"Don't trust my kind? Hm... this will be interesting then! Come!" Smaug went ahead we followed after him. I had the strangest feeling like the dragon knew something... then a vivid dream I had several months back came back, rushing. It will happen! He will... no... I stopped Thorin and the rest of company with a hand gesture. "Stay here. I will reason with him. If... when situation gets out of hand... bring yourselves to safety."

Thorin's expression was puzzled. "Bilbo, you know something. What's this about?"

"I cannot tell more. He's practically invincible, we cannot kill the dragon. Only someone in Lake Town with the black arrow can. Send one of the ravens to them. One scale is loosened and he's exposed. Only there he is vulnerable."

"But Bilbo, we cannot let you go alone."

I laughed bitterly. "I am your burglar. I am not a warrior and never will be. I killed orcs out of self defense or when I saved you from Azog. But that was then. I am not worth much, but at least let me buy you time."

"I won't let you go alone. I will accompany you." I turned to face Thorin. "You don't get it, Thorin. You're the dwarf prince, who will become the king. To lose you on the end of our quest would be unacceptable. If someone has to sacrifice his life, let it be me."

"Master Boggins..." Kili said in a sad tone.

I walked towards the broken gate filled with daylight. I stepped outside and saw Smaug nearby, looking at me. "So, you've finally come. And you're not alone."

What? Who? It was Thorin. The stubborn dwarf! I unsheathed my sword and aimed it at him. "Go inside, Thorin! I won't repeat myself. I saw what will happen and I am trying to prevent it! For once, listen to me. Please!"

He tried to reason with me.

"Whatever it was you saw in your dream or vision or whatever, it might not be true! It's too dangerous to be here with that creature, alone!"

Smaug only gazed at us, smug.

I had no choice but intimidate him.

"Don't try me. I am trying to save your lifes, Thorin. It's better than seeing all of you die!" I said it after all. Something was wrong. My heart was throbbing in my chest. I fell to my knees, my sword slipping from my shaky, clumsy fingers. "Bilbo?" Thorin asked, worried. I ignored the throbbing and pushed him in the entrance's direction. "Go back!"

"No!"

The throbbing got worse and I screamed in pain. What's this?! Am I dying?!

"Join me, my brethren. You have slumbered for a long time. Regain your past glory." Smaug said ceremonially.

The words must have meant something because something funny was drawing itself around me. Some strange circle with writings I couldn't read. I was scared. What is happening? In my startled state I reached out for Thorin's hand. "Thorin! Aaargh!" I screamed in pain and everything was white.

He ran for me, but I didn't see him. Once I came to, I saw him from much higher perspective, through much bigger eyes. No, no, no!

 

**I WAS THAT DRAGON!**

 

I did my best to warn Thorin, but I only roared. Not one word has made its way out my mouth. Thorin was thoroughly japed and he couldn't move. The rest of company joined the scene and gaped at me. I wasn't surprised when Kili readied his bow and directed it at me. Smaug took flight and sneered at us. "Kill the dwarves."

I refuse! _NO_! I won't do as in the dream. I'd rather kill myself! In that moment the eagles arrived and on top of one was the Grey Wizard. I felt the disquiet as I restrained my enormous body from moving, using all my willpower. Gandalf directed his staff at me, bathing me in a white light.

_A young hobbit woman and the wizard had a dragon cornered, he was bleeding from a fatal wound. It was dying. Its soul essence transferred after death to the nearest pure embodiment – the child in the woman's belly._

The vision vanished and I regained full control of my self awareness and movement again. I didn't know what was happening or what that vision I saw meant, but it freed me from Smaug's enslavement. Also, I could speak, probably again. "Smaug the Terrible. Your days... are counted!" I charged at him. Flying came to me naturally as breathing. Smaug's eyes widened for a moment in awe, then he roared. I knew where he was vulnerable. I'll take care of that treacherous snake myself.

The dwarves upon Gandalf's insisting voice took refuge by the ruins of the gate, hiding behind the rubble. The eagles flew away as soon as they saw two dragons who were circling around each other. Then, the elder dragon launched at me.

Smaug's claws slashed with mine, each of us striking with the intent of killing. Smaug's attacks were frantic and disorderly, yelling at me "brother killer" and "corrupted by humanity". His flight changed direction, soaring high above me. I followed after him. I didn't care much for his words. He tried to control me. If it wasn't for the wizard, I'd... fulfilled the dream.

He breathed fire at me and escaped barely. I didn't want to try going into the flames, nor would it be a good idea to try countering it with... why not?

Fight fire with fire.

When Smaug did the same thing in a row, I countered with a breath of fire of my own. The streams met and we battled fiercely, running out of breath. Push yourself together, you have to defeat that monster. With the last ounce of my strength, I increased the fire output and in a mili - second Smaug's eyes went into a thin line - he knew it would hit him and he had no time to evade like I did. It hit him and his wings caught on fire and I wager his eyes didn't fare better. He was falling to the ground. I flew after him, caught up with him and my right clawed hand grasped the hole in his chest. I found it.

Sharply I inserted it, piercing him through. He screamed from the excessive pain. Blinded, flightless and now bleeding from a wound. I took no chances. He could still somehow kill my companions. I held onto his neck and opened my mouth, my teeth sank into his now sensible skin. I broke through and Smaug was now surely on the brink of death. To be sure, I repeated the process, Smaug was screeching the entire time until... he went quiet. I let go of him. My power was being drained... my vision was blurring. I fell from the sky.

Someone caught me, barely. It was Thorin. I smiled at him. I was back. I was a hobbit. Whatever Smaug did to me, it will be alright? Right? My heart... it hurt. I clasped my chest, a bit out of breath from exertion, pain and fear. Gandalf knelt down to me, on his face was a somber expression.

"My friend... "

I hardly focused my gaze at him, blinking. Something was wrong with me, perish the thought I became a dragon five minutes ago. "Am I... dying?"

"Yes. It's the curse."

Thorin and his nephews, the rest of company all stared at the Wizard, who had the most somber expression one could see on his face. "Yes. Before Bilbo was born, his mother and I went on a quest to stop a ravaging dragon from destroying Shire. She agreed to help me. With joined forces, we brought it down, the beast was dying. It's essence traveled into the unborn child that Bilbo's mother was carrying. I didn't know she was pregnant. If i knew... What's done is done."

Thorin couldn't believe it. Neither could I. I was a dragon? ...Am a dragon inside the hobbit shell? How come I forgot all... until... now it made sense. "You wiped away my memories." I accused Gandalf. He didn't deny it.

"Yes. You were to start anew, as one of the gentle folk. I kept an eye on you, along with you parents. Our doubts vanished when you grew up bit by bit. Nothing from your previous nature influenced you. All was well."

"Why did you... lure me on this quest? You knew of me... everything."

"I didn't know that Smaug could make you unravel your dragon form like that. I never should have left you at Mirkwood when I did. I am sorry."

"It's okay. I lived a good life. I helped Thorin. Erebor will be restored. All will be as it.. should be." I smiled faintly at the man who captured my soul, mind and heart. Speaking of my heart... the pain got worse. I had no external wounds... why was I dying? It was because my mother almost killed me back then. With no other choice, I changed bodies. And when I turned, the dying process reset itself once more. That's why. There is no other alternative this time.

Kili shed tears for me, holding my hand. "Is there nothing we can do to help him? Oin! Help him! Gandalf, you're a wizard for Mahal's sake! You should be capable of miracles!" The younger dwarves were all tearing up, including Bofur and Ori. "Don't waste tears on a … dragon. I was no better than Smaug."

Thorin's hold softened. "You've changed. Your humanity is what defines you, Bilbo. Whatever you were, you're not the same as then."

I chuckled despite the convulsing pain that took hold of me. Why was this so painful and slow? Wasn't death supposed to be swift?

I palpated Thorin's hand and gently held it. He let me.

"Thorin. Thank you."

He shook his head, dismissively. "Why are you thanking me..." He lowered his head. "I failed you..." He muttered. I felt how something wet fell on my neck. It was Thorin's tear. "Don't cry, Thorin. It's unfit for a king."

"This isn't worth it." Thorin's tears fell on my cheek.

The older dwarves forced the younger ones to retreat and leave them alone. The wizard left their side, but neither noticed.

"It's not worth it if at the end you die. I didn't want this. I never wished for this. Damn the stupid Arkenstone to the deepest pits of Mount Doom. I cannot lose you now. I refuse."

My smile stayed. My grip on his hand loosened and the overbearing pain took over my body, signaling that the end was near. I didn't have much time left. I wanted my last seconds to be filled with my most fond memories. "Please, smile for me. Like that time at Carrock."

Thorin conjured up a weak smile. I reciprocated it and the warm feeling that I found my home was there. "I love it when you smile... goodbye."

Darkness held me.

The plains were filled with weeping as I blankly registered in the back of my mind. Why am I still alive? Why I am hearing them?

A soft touch sang in my blood, revitalizing me, reviving from my incapacitated state. My eyelids opened slowly. I found bewildered Thorin staring at me for a brief moment before I was lost in his tight embrace.

"I am alive?" I asked the question, wondering what happened to my dying. Gandalf rushed to us and murmured some words I didn't understand, directing his staff at my chest. It flared with white light. He sighed in relief. "I was never so happy to tell someone that they are out of danger. You have become mortal, though."

"Became mortal? I wasn't mortal before?"

"More like demi - mortal if we should give your previous condition a term. You have accepted a new purpose, your ancient ties were severed with the dragon kind. You are a mortal now."

"When did I accept a "new purpose"? I phrased Gandalf's answer, waiting for a more better description.

Thorin in the meanwhile let go of me and stood up, heading towards the company, where they cried from relief. Why was he going away now? He wasn't curious?

...Wait. I felt something soft brush against my... lips... I blushed a deep shade of red when I realized it. That's the "acceptance" the wizard spoke of. He didn't need to elaborate more on the matter. Still, he wouldn't be the Grey Wizard that poked his nose into things if he didn't make it perfectly clear for everyone in earshot. "You, Bilbo Baggins have been blessed by a second chance by accepting an offer of pact with Thorin. It's rare for two beings to share one heart. I have only heard of it in legends. It seems the creators have more plans with you, my dear hobbit."

Still in haze, I stood up, walking towards the king who wasn't to be found anywhere. I glanced behind. The corpse of Smaug the Terrible was lying on the doorstep to Erebor. He was beaten. For all eternity.

Kili, Fili, Bofur, Ori and Balin hugged me and cried some more. This time, happy tears. Dwalin, Bombur, Bifur, Oin, Gloin, Nori and Dori patted me. I saw some remains of tears in their eyes, too.

It was good to be alive. It would feel better if Thorin was by my side now. They all had that understanding look on their faces as they let me pass by them, back into the ruined entrance and the main hall.

I was assaulted from behind. A tackle had me grounded withing seconds. Thorin was halfway sitting on me, leaning closer. "Don't pull something like that ever again. I was going mad with despair there!"

I caressed his cheek lovingly. "That's why you kissed me?"

He looked away, grunting in defeat. "I heard it all. When I kissed you, we presumably created a "pact" and you became mortal. What are you going to do... now?" He asked, the insecurity in his voice was touching. After what we went through, he still had to ask.

I took his hand and pressed it on my heart. "Thorin, do you still have to ask? I will stay with you."

His lips curled up in a soft smile when he leaned closer and our lips met again. A chaste kiss to celebrate our victory. This was the first of many. Thorin rose up and offered me his hand. I took it, smirking. I adore this dwarf. I thanked all the gods for this second chance I received. I won't let it go to waste.

He put his hand around my waist and together we went inside the Lonely Mountain further in, to the palace chambers. We were going to be fine.

 

 

 


End file.
